utsafandomcom-20200214-history
Spring 2013 SGA Election
The Spring 2013 SGA Election were scheduled to be held all day on ASAP on March 5th and March 6th, 2013. A problem with the server on the first day resulted in the election being the 6th and 7th instead, still allowing for the regularly scheduled announcement of the results on the 8th in front of the SGA office. Constitutionally, each college was allowed a seat for every thousand students enrolled. While the presidency was won by a larger margin than in any past presidential election (with the obvious exception of write-in candidates), the treasurer race was probably the closest ever, being decided by less than 1% of votes. Treasurer Boyd Garriott was selected for the Archer Fellowship for Spring 2014 and was replaced by Ileana Gonzalez in a special election in January. Executives Candidates in bold were awarded the position. President *'Zack Dunn: 89.46% (815 votes)' *Adel Mohammed Alsheri: 9.44% (86 votes) *Write-In: 1.1% (10 votes) *Total votes: 911 Vice President *'Andie Watson: 61.49% (538 votes)' *Rosalyn Huff: 37.71% (330 votes) *Write-In: 0.8% (7 votes) *Total votes: 875 Treasurer *'Boyd Garriott: 50.22% (465 votes)' *Christian Ume-Ezeoke: 49.24% (456 votes) *Write-In: 0.54% (5 votes) *Total votes: 926 Recording Secretary *'Jerome Scott: 71% (622 votes)' *Nicole Ney: 27.97% (245 votes) *Write-In: 1.03% (9 votes) *Total votes: 876 College Senators College of Architecture Senator (1 seat) *'Alejandro Esquivel Oliveros: 100% (5 votes)' College of Business Senator (5 seats) *'Corrine LePere: 24.51% (25 votes)' *'Pamela Rodriguez: 21.57% (22 votes)' *'Daniel McTyre: 19.61% (20 votes)' *'Hector Martinez: 18.63% (19 votes)' *'Alex Barrera: 11.76% (12 votes)' *Write-In: 3.92% (4 votes) *Total votes: 102 College of Education and Human Development Senator (5 seats) *'Quinton Levi Garcia: 35.62% (26 votes)' *'Elias Goodale: 31.51% (23 votes)' *'Nadya Meza: 23.29% (17 votes)' *'Nicole Ney (write-in): 4.11% (3 votes)' *'Ian Pitman (write-in): 4.11% (3 votes)' *Other Write-In: 1.37% (1 vote) *Total votes: 73 College of Engineering Senator (2 seats) *'Adrian Lopez: 62.75% (32 votes)' *'Charles Garcia: 29.41% (15 votes)' *Write-In: 7.84% (4 votes) *Total votes: 51 College of Liberal and Fine Arts Senator (5 seats) *'Nancy Guillen: 35.51% (49 votes)' *'Matthew Bogard: 25.36% (35 votes)' *'Alex Guajardo: 20.29% (28 votes)' *'Jeff Schilder: 8.7% (12 votes)' *'Mageida Sopon (write-in): 7.25% (10 votes)' *Other Write-In: 2.9% (4 votes) *Total votes: 138 College of Public Policy Senator (3 seats) *'Chris Stewart: 53.13% (17 votes)' *'Conor Harvey: 43.75% (14 votes)' *'Taqwa Radford (write-in): 3.13% (1 vote)' *Total votes: 32 College of Sciences Senator (4 seats) *'Camille Ramos: 31.11% (28 votes)' *'Luis Ramos: 30% (27 votes)' *'Josef Garcia: 17.78% (16 votes)' *'Mychal K. Matthews: 8.89% (8 votes)' *Omar Thannoun (write-in): 4.44% (4 votes) *Other Write-In: 7.78% (7 votes) *Total votes: 90 Honors College Senator (1 seat) *'Ana Cabrera Marquez (write-in): 100% (1 vote)' Classification Senators Sophomore Senator (2 seats) *'Ileana Gonzalez: 53.97% (34 votes)' *'Blake Ringer: 39.68% (25 votes)' *Lucas Lostoski (write-in): 1.59% (1 vote) *Other Write-In: 4.76% (3 votes) *Total votes: 63 Junior Senator (3 seats) *'Hannah Beck: 64.58% (62 votes)' *'Divya Parmar: 20.83% (20 votes)' *'Briza Ling: 13.54% (13 votes)' *Write-In: 1.04% (1 vote) *Total votes: 96 Senior Senator (3 seats) *'Salina Cram: 49.81% (131 votes)' *'Joshua Fierro: 24.33% (64 votes)' *'Robert Zubiate: 21.29% (56 votes)' *Write-In: 4.56% (12 votes) *Total votes: 263 Graduate Senator (3 seats) *'Kort Jackson: 31.82% (14 votes)' *'Steven Ordaz: 27.27% (12 votes)' *'Chad Sundol: 22.73% (10 votes)' *Angie Robinson: 15.91% (7 votes) *Write-In: 2.27% (1 vote) *Total votes: 44 Category:Student Government Association Category:2012-2013 at UTSA